


drunk of Love

by Axelblue



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24207163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelblue/pseuds/Axelblue
Summary: Riley goes out on a girls night out with her girlfriends and things get out of hand, so her friends call their prince charming to rescue her.
Relationships: Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	drunk of Love

Tonight, Riley is with a couple of friends at a bar, they started drinking a little and then went a little to the point where no one could keep a secret in the game for real or challenge.

"Alright Riley, it's your turn, right or challenge?" asked one of his friends

"true" Riley chose

"What was your biggest stupidity?" they asked

"drink too much with you" Riley scoffed

"C'mon Riley" insisted Magy, one of Riley's friends

"If true, I never owed that much in my life," said Riley.

they kept playing with stupid challenges and really kinda embarrassing

"It's your turn now Riley, right or challenge?" Ada asked another of Riley's friends.

"challenge" Riley chose

"Come on Riley, you only chose the truth once and the question was not worth it and if you don't want to kiss a stranger better choose the truth" Ada warned

"Okay, I choose well," Riley relented.

"Who are you the boy you're talking to before coming here?" Kim asked.

"He is my friend Mac" Riley replied

"And who is Mac?" they asked their friends

"She is my coworker," said Riley.

"He is handsome?" they asked their friends

"Yes it is and a lot" said Riley, alcohol made her say many things

"And you like it?" they asked

"Very good girls, my shift is over, it is not fair that they keep asking me

"Okay" said his friends

Riley's friends knew that she was hiding something because when they went looking for Riley, she spoke to a boy and smiled like she never was anymore, her friends knew more about Riley's new love interest, even if she took all the night.

They played a couple of hours more, but although Riley was very drunk, she couldn't confess anything about the boy she was in love with.

"Ladies, I am afraid I have to tell you that we are going to close," said the man who had approached her.

"Okay, we were leaving anyway" said Ada

the girls left the bar and Riley still had a bottle of vodka in her hands

"Riley I think you have to do it" said Magy

"Of course not," said Riley taking a big gulp of his drink.

The girls walked down the street for a while and Riley started acting really weird, maybe that's why she never drank more than they should, they tried to take Riley home, but she refused to leave and then admitted what her friends wanted find out all night.

"Riley you have to go home, you are very drunk" said Kim

"I don't want to go with you, I want Mac to take me home" said Riley staggering

"to Mac" Kim repeated

"If you already know, Mac, the boy I like" Riley said

"So if you like it?" Magy asked, seizing the opportunity

"If I like him very much, I would never fall in love with someone so much," Riley said as he leaned against a wall.

"Then won't you leave if he doesn't come looking for you?" Ada asked.

"I will not move from here if my baby did not come" I stammered Riley, the effects of alcohol were strong

"And what do we call your baby?" Magy scoffed

"His number is on my cell" Riley said as he put his password and gave the phone to Magy

Mac woke up when he heard his phone ring on the nightstand, he saw the time and realized it was one in the morning, he wondered who was calling at that time in the morning when he saw the photo of Riley adorning his phone

"Hi Riley, what's going on?" Mac asked.

"Hi, I'm Magy, I'm a friend of Riley's," said Magy.

"Did something happen to Riley? Is she okay?" he asked when he immediately got out of bed and the dream went away quickly.

"something like that, we had a girls night out and she drank too much, now she refuses to go to her house if you don't come to pick her up" Magy explained

"Okay, where are you to go look for her" said Mac as he dressed

Magy sent the address to Mac, he got ready in record time and got in his car to go looking for Riley.

when she arrived she saw Riley sitting on the floor with a bottle of vodka in her hands as her friends surrounded her

got out of the car and walked towards the girls, Riley's friends smiled when they saw Mac approaching at full speed

"Riley, are you okay?" Mac asked putting his hands on Riley's face.

"Now that you're here if I'm fine" Riley smiled awkwardly

"He drank too much" said Kim

"Mac take me to your house, I don't want to be here anymore, I want to go with you" Riley said trying to stand up but I couldn't

"Okay, I'll take you home" said Mac as he helped her to her feet

"See you later girl" Riley said goodbye to her friends

Mac helped Riley to sit in the passenger seat and then he went to the driver's side.

"Can you explain why they drank so much" Mac asked seeing that she had problems with the belt

"Let me help you with that," Mac said as he reached out to help her put on her seat belt.

"you are a gentleman Angus MacGyver" said Riley

"if they already told me," Mac joked

"Will you take me to your house?" Riley asked.

"I don't trust you to be alone in your house in your current state so yes, I will take you to my house" Mac stated when he started driving

"Going back to my previous question, why did you drink so much?" Mac asked.

"As Matty said that tomorrow we had the day off my friends and I decided to go out" said Riley

the conversation between them ended up there, after a few minutes they arrived at Mac's house

"Very well, we are here" said Mac

"you help me?" Riley asked pointing to the seat belt.

"Yes, of course" said Mac as he approached to help her, once he took her off he took off her belt he saw her eyes and she smiled

"When we come into your house, will you give me a beer?" Riley asked.

"I think you already had too much," she said before getting out of the car and walking to the passenger seat to help her out.

"C'mon Mac, I haven't had that much to drink," Riley groaned before tripping over her own feet.

"I thought yes, you can hardly stand up" Mac said jokingly

"Yeah sure make fun, I can walk on my own" Riley complained, she tried to get away from him and when she tried to walk she tripped and fell to the ground

when Mac saw her fall he ran to her immediately and knelt beside her

"Let's go inside the house" said Mac as he helped her up.

"Why do you have to be so cute" Riley said running a hand over Mac's face, he just smiled and helped Riley to enter the house, he sat Riley on the living room sofa

"do you want some water?" Mac asked.

"I only want you" Riley said smiling like an idiot

"he loves me, I think you're drunk than I thought" Mac commented before walking to the kitchen

When Mac started pouring the glass of water he heard someone walk behind him, Mac turned around and saw Riley walking towards him as he staggered

"hey stay on the couch" Mac demanded

"I don't want to, I want to be here with you" Riley said as she made herself

"Riley stay there" Mac said when he stopped in front of him

"I love you Angus MacGyver, I'm in love with you" Riley said running his hands over Mac's chest

"Riley, I don't understand" Mac said something nervous

"To be someone list you are a bit silly" Riley said before kissing him

For a second Mac kissed her back but then he remembered that she was drunk and that she was not aware of what he was doing, so he separated from her.

"Riley this is not right" said Mac

"Sorry, you don't feel the same" she said while embarrassed she walked towards the room

Mac pulled her up and immediately stopped her "it wasn't what I meant"

"I wish I had the courage to tell you that I love you when I'm not drunk" Riley said almost in a whisper

"I love you Riley, I am also in love with you and I wish I could tell you when you are not drunk" Mac confessed

"Mac, can you promise me one thing?" Riley asked.

"whatever" Mac said

"You promise me that tomorrow morning you will say those same words" said Riley

"I'm asking you" Riley said before kissing her forehead "but now you must sleep"

\---------------------------------------------

Riley woke up with a terrible headache, she hardly remembered anything from the night before, the only thing she remembered was being in a bar with her friends.

he sat in one the corners of the bed and realized that he was not in his room or at home, he looked at the table with a glass of water and some pills and next to the glass was a small note

he took the note and saw it was from and smiled when he read what it said

"I'm sure you will have a hellish hangover so I leave you some pills, be in the kitchen waiting for you and I left you a sweatshirt for his you want to change your shirt"

Riley didn't remember how she got to Mac's house but she was glad to be with him, then she remembered that her drunk self was very communicative and I just hope I didn't say anything stupid

I take the pills, put on my Mac's MIT sweatshirt, walk to the kitchen and see Mac

"good morning" Riley greeted him

"good morning, did you sleep well?" Mac asked as he offered him coffee.

"define well," he joked before taking a sip of coffee "with a horrible hangover coffee is always good" commented Mac

"It's so bad" said Mac

"You have no idea, I never drink like that again" said Riley

"I agree with that" said Mac

"Mac, how did I get here?" she asked

"Well I brought you" said Mac

"How does that happen?" Riley asked.

"Your friends called me, told me you went overboard and started raving," Mac explained.

"For God's sake don't tell me I did something stupid" Riley said a little embarrassed

"Well, not what you did with your friends, but when you were with me, you specifically asked me to take you home, so you became very stubborn," said Mac.

"What else did I do?" she asks

"Well, when I brought you home and left you in the living room to bring you water, you came to the kitchen and well ..." Mac smiled at the memory

"Me, what did Mac do?" I beg Riley

"You told me that you loved me and that you were in love with me" said Mac with a smile

"I really said that," said Riley.

"Yes, and you did this too" Mac said before approaching her to take the cup of coffee from her hands and place it on the kitchen counter to kiss her

Mac enjoyed this kiss more than the first, he was so in love with her, then he remembered the promise he made and broke the kiss to fulfill it.

"You also made me promise him something," Mac whispered.

"what thing?" she asked looking him in the eye

"That this morning I would remind you that I love you and that I am also in love with you" he said with a smile

"that's true?" Riley asked.

"Of course I do," Mac said before Riley took another kiss.

At the time, Riley was drunk not because of alcohol but because of love.


End file.
